


One Drunk Night

by CaptainErica



Series: Drunk in Public [4]
Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, drunk!dae is very handsy i imagine, i don't know anymore guys, this drunk!bae just wants to do what's right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Daesung isn't going to remember this, is he?





	One Drunk Night

Daesung was powering masterfully toward black out and Youngbae is trying desperately to keep away from him. He’s not doing a good job, not really, but he’s also pretty drunk himself so he really should just give up and see what happens.

He _can’t_ just give up and see what happens, though, because they’re out in public, at a club, a very _packed_ club. It’s a wonder they aren’t completely mobbed now, though it’s probably because of their security detail. He knocks back the rest of his drink, winces a little because it had lost its sweet edge while he ruminated, and knows he probably shouldn’t have, that he’s just asking for trouble with that because he needs to keep control. Jiyong, however, doesn’t seem to be all that worried, and thrusts another drink into his hand with a wink and a very obvious and over-exaggerated nod over at where Daesung is dancing.

Youngbae blinks, focuses on Daesung’s body as it rolls masterfully to the music, groans, and takes a sip before he stands up. He’ll give the drink to Seunghyun, maybe, or even to Daesung, who obviously isn’t worried about controlling himself around _him_ so if he’s even _more_ drunk it shouldn’t be a problem. He pushes himself away from the wall, eyes on Daesung, and is relieved of the drink situation when Soonho takes it from him with a rather pointed look that Youngbae only slightly registers (just enough to make a face at Soonho, but not enough to know _why_ ). He’s thankful though, as it clears up his hands as he steadily makes his way over to the crowd Daesung is dancing amongst, body starting to move to the music as he gets closer (attention whore).

“Hyung!” Daesung shouts, and Youngbae only knows he’s said it because he’s watching Daesung’s face. He flashes Daesung a grin, warm and alluring under the lights (not entirely purposeful, but he’s only got so much control over it with the amount of alcohol he’s consumed), and comes closer, dancing now, eyes dropping from Daesung’s face because he can’t stare and dance at the same time.

Because he looks down he misses what Daesung says next, but catches his movement, the way he comes fluidly closer, hyped up by the music and the alcohol streaming through him. He steps into Youngbae’s space, closer than he ever has when they were out, or in public in anyway, and drops a hand to Youngbae’s hip, and Youngbae knows right then and there that they’re going to be sent home before this gets interesting.

He looks up, smile still on his lips, eyes small and warm, and catches Daesung’s expression: hot, possessive, almost needy. They’re like this, close, Youngbae still dancing because his body hasn’t caught up with his thoughts while Daesung stays still, looking at him, for what feels like an eternity but is really only a few moments…

“Hey, car’s here, time to go home.” Someone says in Youngbae’s ear, a hand clapped on his shoulder and Youngbae notes that there’s a hand on Daesung’s shoulder as well, so he nods. His hand finds Daesung’s on his hip and he takes it, turning to tug Daesung along with him as he follows the manager.

Jiyong winks at him, over the top, as they get to the table, and hands him both his and Daesung’s things, before waving goodbye. Daesung laughs behind him, and Youngbae can feel him moving, clearly waving back as Youngbae pulls him toward the exit behind a manager. He’d been doing such a good job, too, he thinks a little morosely as they’re made to pause for a moment before they can walk over and get into the car. At least they get to be in the same car on the way back, his mind reminds him, and then… But it’s not like this is really a bad thing, they live in the same building he could—

“Hyung, stay with me.” Daesung breathes out, quieter than he probably meant to, and Youngbae blinks and notices they’ve come to a stop outside their building, and it’s dark and Daesung _hates_ walking the distance between the car and the doorway alone when he’s drunk, Youngbae knows this very well.

“Of course.” Youngbae murmurs, smiling up at him, and Daesung lets out a little breath of relief, and they’re out of the car very soon after, arms linked as they walk the short distance into the building. “You going to be okay?” he asks as they make it into the elevator, feeling distinctly hazy himself, but not thinking about that.

Daesung leans against the wall of the elevator, eyes taking a moment to focus. “You said you’d stay.” He pouts, face soft, lips full as he frowns. He’s touchy, hands on Youngbae even as he leans back, powerful and difficult to ignore like this, difficult to keep a proper distance from.

Youngbae’s lips twitch up a little. “I did, you’re right.” He says, and he gets out on Daesung’s floor, above his own, because… because why not. “C’mon.” he says, drawing Daesung from the elevator and missing the bright, but sloppy, smile on Daesung’s lips as Daesung moves to put his arms around Youngbae, enveloping him, taking over his space, hot and close.

“C’mon, c’mon.” he murmurs, repeating it against Youngbae’s ear and laughing to himself, and Youngbae feels a fond smile pulling at his lips even as he fights the hot shiver that threatens to race through him at the brush of Daesung’s hot breath.

Once they’re inside, Youngbae holds Daesung steady as they step out of their shoes, and he feels a weird giddiness run through him as Daesung fights to keep touching Youngbae on his own, hand finding Youngbae’s shirt, pulling him close as soon as their shoes are off. Daesung is freer than normal, speaking without hesitation, poking fun at everything Youngbae says and making little jokes at every moment. It’s cute, sweet, and Daesung himself is so…

“Hyung?” He asks, and Youngbae looks up at him from where he’d been trying to figure out where the cups were kept. Daesung’s hands had been wandering up Youngbae’s side, fingers pulling at the fabric of his shirt, the loops on his jeans.

“Daesung?” He asks, smiling at him, trying to ignore the touches, but it’s harder when he’s looking at Daesung. Everything is harder when he’s looking at Daesung, but he tries not to think about that too much, hands fumbling as he also forgets what he’d been trying to do.

Daesung smiles at him, a little hotter than his normal smile, fingers playing with Youngbae’s shirt, and hooking in his belt loop. “I think you should kiss me.” He says, and his voice has that quality to it, that warm raspiness, that makes Youngbae weak in the knees.

“You don’t want me to kiss you.” He says, quite without thought, and Daesung scowls just a little, tugging at Youngbae’s jeans.

“You don’t want to kiss me?” Daesung asks, turning Youngbae’s words around, a hint of a tease in his voice as it drops lower, and Youngbae blinks, a little alarmed, hadn’t expected this, his mind running just a few seconds too slow.

“Of course I want to kiss you.” He says, a little insulted, and he only realizes he’s said it when Daesung’s eyes light up, pleased and mischievous, tugging at Youngbae’s jeans again so that Youngbae stumbles into him, hands against his chest.

“You’re so little, hyung.” Daesung says, almost amused, almost fond. “I should kiss you, or you’ll never kiss me.” He says, voice going lower, raspier, and Youngbae damn near melts in his hold, the buzz of alcohol flowing through him dying down enough for his brain to remind him that Daesung is far drunker than him (but Daesung wants it, Daesung is initiating it, it’s just a kiss).

He doesn’t get to respond, because Daesung presses their lips together, surprisingly sure for how Daesung staggers back a little like he can’t hold himself up on his own. Youngbae grabs him, holding him properly to keep them both from falling because Daesung is right: he’s smaller than Daesung.

The kiss is messy and eager despite how accurately Daesung had found his lips at first, and Youngbae finds himself pressing Daesung back against the table, one hand holding the back of a chair while the other has found its way to the back of Daesung’s neck, and Daesung is making soft, hungry sounds, one hand still tangled with Youngbae’s belt loop at his hip, the other fisted in Youngbae’s shirt at his waist. When they break apart, Youngbae looks up at Daesung, almost feels horrified at himself for losing control, but Daesung looks dazed and pleased, eyes opening slowly to focus on him.

“We should do that again.” He says, very serious, not letting Youngbae pull away. Youngbae pulls in a deep breath, and lets it out slowly and then stands his ground.

“After you’ve drank something, I’ve drank something, then we can go to, go to…”

“Bed, you going to take me to bed?” Daesung asks, extremely pleased, hands moving again, wandering, and Youngbae shifts under his grip, but nods, cheeks flushing.

“Just going to, water.” He manages to get out, and pulls out of Daesung’s grasp as well as he can, though Daesung keeps holding onto him, holding him back just a little before he stumbles forward with a laugh, holding onto him still and then leaning into him.

Youngbae has a hard time concentrating when Daesung is this close. Even drunk, Daesung was alluring, hot, and seductive. He didn’t have to try, and Youngbae can’t decide if it’s unfair or not, but Jiyong had told him once that he was the same, that people found him just as hot drunk as sober (Youngbae wasn’t quite sure he believed that, but then he also couldn’t believe Jiyong would lie to him about that). He manages to get water, manages to convince Daesung down to the bedroom and to drink his water while Youngbae stands close, unable to move too far because Daesung’s hand is still on his hip.

When it’s time to lie down he finds himself being convinced out of his pants and shirt as Daesung strips down in the same way, and he climbs into bed, allowing Daesung to press up against his back, arms wrapping around him. Daesung falls asleep quickly, but he’s got his face close to Youngbae’s ear, breathing hot and slow. He says something, just before he drifts off, but Youngbae can’t make it out, has no idea what it was, and he falls asleep wondering, knows he’ll wake up in Daesung’s arms, pressed back against him, and he wonders how that will turn out, if he’ll get anything from this, if Daesung truly wanted him as much as he did him.

But it’s time to sleep now, and one drunken night might not change all that much so he shouldn’t dwell.

**Author's Note:**

> The name and the description really give you a very different idea about what this is about, trust me, I'm very aware of this. Who should be next?


End file.
